Beso en la lluvia
by msmoakqueen
Summary: Oliver nota a Felicity distante y lo odia, ¿La dejará ir otra vez?


Felicity llevaba días distantes, tal vez semanas. Oliver lo notaba. Y odiaba que fuera así. Él la veía hablar animada con Roy o Diggle, pero cuando llegaba él se callaba. Felicity solo se limitaba a contestarle con frases cortas o con cosas exclusivamente profesional.  
>Eso definitivamente lo estaba matando. Él ha tratado de acercarse a ella, entablando cualquier tema de conversación. Sin éxito. Lo evita. Se muestra indiferente. Él tampoco le ha preguntado, por miedo a todo acabe peor de lo que está. Por miedo a que acabe en una gran discusión y su relación solo se base en lo profesional. ¿Acaso ya no es así?<br>Oliver suele mirarla cuando ella no se da cuenta. Mira como sus dedos se posan rápidamente sobre el teclado, haciendo un trabajo limpio y perfecto. Él no puede imaginar cómo hubiera sido todo si nunca le hubiera revelado la verdad a la rubia. Si nunca se le hubiera ocurrido ir ese día a su oficina, con una excusa malísima… ¿Qué hubiera sido de la vida de Oliver Queen, si Felicity Smoak no estuviera en ella? Ni siquiera puede imaginarlo.  
>Un día cualquiera, en la foundry…. Oliver acababa de llegar de una misión, junto con Roy y Diggle. Dejó su arco en el mismo lugar de siempre y se acercó a la rubia, que se había levantado de la silla para saludarlos y asegurarse de no tener que jugar a los médicos con ellos. Especialmente con Oliver, él era más propenso a las heridas.<br>— ¡Gracias! – Oliver agradeció a Felicity por su trabajo. Esa noche había estado realmente increíble, sin ella nunca hubieran sido capaces de completar la misión. En realidad, sin ella no hubieran sido capaces de completar ninguna de las misiones.  
>Roy fue el primero en irse. Había quedado para hablar con Thea y con suerte arreglar un par de cosas entre ellos. Llegaba tarde. Pero él no podía decirle la verdadera razón de porque llegaba tarde, así que se fue corriendo, mientras pensaba en una excusa creíble. Roy no es bueno poniendo excusas. Parece que nadie del Team Arrow lo es.<br>—Yo también voy a irme. Sara está sola con la nany y es hora de que esa chica se vaya a casa – Diggle se despidió de ambos y se marchó.  
>Oliver fue a cambiarse y al volver, ella seguía allí, sentada en la silla donde suele sentarse. Estaban solos. Se podía sentir la tensión. La incomodidad entre ambos. Es extraño hace unos meses podían estar en la misma habitación sin ningún problemas, pero todo había cambiado. Después de la muerte de Sara, todo había cambiado. Es cierto que Oliver se volvió más frio, pero también es cierto que ella evitó todo contacto con él. Oliver siempre estaba tratando de buscar un momento para poder acercarse a ella, de la forma en que de verdad quería acercarse.<br>La chica IT estaba a punto de irse. Cogió su bolso negro y caminó hacia las escaleras.  
>— ¡Felicity! – la detuvo Oliver. Felicity se dio la vuelta y lo miró extrañada. - ¿Pudo hacerte una pregunta?<br>—La ibas hacer de todas formas, ¿No? – ella lo conocía increíblemente bien y a veces odiaba que fuera así  
>— ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó finalmente, sin especificar nada más<br>—No, quiero decir, ¿debería pasar algo? – ladeo su cabeza confundida, aunque realmente sabía a qué se refería  
>—No lo sé… eso me pregunto yo… - A veces Oliver tampoco puede acabar las frases, igual que el día que le pidió una cita – Estás distan….<br>—Es mejor que me vaya – lo interrumpió, antes de que acabara la frase. La chica se dio vuelta y volvió a dirigirse a las escaleras.  
>—Felicity…<br>Ella fingió no escucharle y se fue. En lo más profundo de su corazón quería gritarle y decirle todo lo que realmente le pasaba. Las mil cosas que le rondaban por la cabeza, pero no lo hizo. Ella se mantuvo firme.  
>Oliver se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, viendo como su chica se iba. Cuanto más cerca deseaba tenerla, más lejos Y ese pensamiento fue el que hizo que fuera tras ella. Por primera vez fue tras ella. Siempre la había dejado marchar y estaba vez no estaba dispuesto a eso.<br>Corrió por la calle hasta alcanzarla. No fue difícil, no había mucha gente en la calle, ya que era bastante tarde.  
>— ¡Felicity! – la agarró del brazo y ella volvió.<br>Esto es una locura, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Quizá ir tras ella hiciera que se alejara más.  
>— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó la rubia sorprendida.<br>— ¿Por qué me estás evitando? - respondió con otra pregunta, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de la chica.  
>—No empieces… - se volvió a dar vuelta y continúo caminando<br>— ¿Por qué no me respondes? – la volvió a coger del brazo, haciendo que volviese a darse vuelta  
>— ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? No es el momento para hablar de esto – Felicity miró al cielo – Está a punto de llover y yo estoy buscando mi coche…<br>— ¿Cuándo es el momento? Llevo semanas intentando hablar contigo…  
>— ¿Podemos dejar esta conversación para otro momento? – continuó caminando, mientras buscaba su coche. Ahora no estaba segura si lo había traído.<br>—Felicity… - se puso delante de ella – Solo necesito que me respondas a la pregunta… ¿Hice algo?  
>—Ese el problema… - dijo finalmente, cansada de la insistencia de Oliver – no haces nada – Felicity se apartó de él y siguió caminando. Oliver la miró unos segundos y volvió a ir tras ella<br>— ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Oliver no parecía entender, porque ni si quiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, lo que Felicity estaba pensando.  
>—Vete a casa, hablamos mañana. De verdad Oliver, no quiero hablar de esto ahora… - dijo sin mirarlo<br>—Felicity… - y antes de que el continuara hablando, ella se dio vuelta y lo miró.  
>Estaba cansada de esa situación. Cansada de que Oliver preguntara. Y por un momento creyó que podía dejarlo así, que él no preguntaría nada. Ni si quiera le importaría. Eso creía. Estaba equivocada. Por eso sus ojos se humedecieron cuando continuo caminando. Porque odiaba tener tantas cosas acumuladas.<br>— ¡Porque te amo y me hago más daño a mí misma estando cerca de tuyo! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de eso? Intento hacer que no duela, pero duele… porque no haces nada… nunca haces nada… nada cuando se trata de nosotros.  
>Oliver ni siquiera podía mirarla. Nunca pensó que ella se sentía de esa forma. Era la primera vez que le expresaba sus sentimientos. La primera vez que ella le decía te amo Y lo dijo entre lágrimas, porque sus ojos no podían evitarlo.<br>—Lo siento… - dijo sin mirarla. Es incapaz de hacerlo. .Siempre es incapaz de mirarla y cuando la mira, ella aparta la mirada, porque tampoco es capaz de mantenerla.  
>—Estoy cansada de esto Oliver. Todo es acerca de cómo te sientes tú, ¿Y qué hay de cómo me siento yo? ¿Por qué no hablas claro? ¿Crees que para mí fue fácil decir esto? No, no lo es, pero juro que no puedo más. Si no hubieras preguntado, si no hubieras insistido, todo seguiría igual y probablemente hubiera sido lo mejor… porque esto es mucho más doloroso de lo que pensé… porque nunca dices nada. Nunca hablas claro y sé que yo tampoco lo hago, pero lo estoy haciendo ahora y tú estás ahí… - soltó todo casi sin respirar, entre lágrimas, ante la mirada de Oliver, aun sin saber que decir.<br>Empezó a llover. Y a ninguno pareció importarle.  
>—Ya sabes lo que siento por ti, pero también sabes que no puedo… quiero, quiero estar contigo, pero no puedo. No es justo para ti. .No es justo para nosotros.<br>— ¿Y que es justo entonces? ¿Esto es justo? No lo es…no es justo. Nada de esto lo es. No haces nada para evitarlo…  
>—No lo sé… solo sé que no quiero hacerte daño…. Creo que te mereces a otra persona mejor que yo, pero es hipócrita decirlo, porque quiero estés conmigo…. Pero tal vez nunca pueda estarlo de la forma en la que quiero que lo estés.<br>—Todo hubiera sido mejor sin nunca me hubieras invitado a salir, si esa cita nunca hubiese ocurrido…. Yo no tendría este problema y tú tampoco – se quitó sus gafas, ya empapadas por la lluvia y las guardó.  
>—Por un momento pensé que podría ser Oliver Queen, estar contigo…<br>—Si quisieras estar conmigo harías algo… ¿Y qué haces? Preguntarme porque me alejo de ti…. Preguntarme si hiciste algo… - Felicity enterró su cara en sus manos y respiró profundo – Creo que no hay nada más de lo que hablar, ya obtuviste las respuesta que querías y yo nunca debí de hablar tanto… - era la primera vez que mantenía una conversación así con Oliver sin balbucear.  
>—Soy un idiota. Lo sé… y juro lo que menos quiero es lastimarte… nunca quise eso…<br>—Lo hiciste…  
>—Lo sé…<br>Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras la lluvia caía sobre ellos. No les importaba. La lluvia los hacía ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Porque por un momento pensaron que nada era real. Lo era.  
>—Te…. Te amo. – y fue él te amo más sincero que dijo nunca.<br>—Oliver… por favor… no sigas… no lo hagas más difícil….no puedo con esto… no si tu no haces nada… y me odio porque soy incapaz de alejarme de ti, por mucho que quiera no puedo… y no sé cuándo pasó esto, porque nunca quise que esto pasara. Nunca quise sufrir por esto, nunca quise enamorarme de ti y lo hice…. Lo hice como una idiota… - respiró profundo – No puedo seguir con esta conversación.  
>Antes de que se diera la vuelta, Oliver la había tomado del brazo y la había besado. La besó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y sus labios sabían tan bien. Los deseaba tanto. Y ambos lo deseaban tanto. Y todo fue una mezcla se dolor, rabia, amor, deseo, pasión, anhelo… y un millón de emociones juntas… Era lo que necesitaban. Ambos necesitaban encontrarse para calmar ese dolor entre los dos. Necesitaban parar de discutir. Necesitaban actuar. Necesitaban sentirse. Y lo hicieron. Todo lo sintieron en ese beso. Y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, ambos eran completamente felices. Ese beso los hacía felices. El estar juntos los hacían sentir afortunados, aunque quizá después de ese beso todo siguiera igual, ¿Quién lo sabría? Aún tiene mucho por resolver. Aún tiene mucho de lo que hablar. Lo único claro en ese momento, es que ninguno quería estar con el otro…y en ese momento… ambos estaban dispuestos a arriesgar todo porque fuese posible, porque realmente lo necesitaban.<p>

Se separaron, porque ya no quedaba aire entre ellos. Se miraron y ninguno dijo nada. Ya lo habían dicho todo con ese beso. Oliver la acompañó a casa, no quería dejarla sola. No quería separarse ella, no ahora que habían llegado hasta aquí.  
>—Buenas noches… - se despidió de ella finalmente. Pero antes de que ella pudiera entrar a su casa, él se acercó, la atrajo hacia él y la besó.<br>La besó nuevamente, porque era así como lo deseaba. Felicity lo agarró de su jersey gris e hizo que entrara en su casa, sin separarse ni un segundo de él. Se besaban con el mismo deseo con el que llevaban deseando tanto tiempo. Ella lo condujo hasta su habitación. Segura de sí misma. Segura de lo que sabía que iba pasar, porque ninguno de los dos iba parar aquello que acaban de empezar.  
>Oliver la tumbó a Felicity en la cama con delicadeza, sin dejar de besarla. Ambos se desprendieron de su ropa lentamente. No tenían prisa. Querían que ese momento fuera perfecto. Ninguno había hablado sobre eso, pero con tan solo mirarse a los ojos, sabían que eran lo correcto.<br>—Eres preciosa – susurró Oliver al oído. Ella solo sonrió y lo volvió a besar. Acariciando su espalda.  
>Ninguno planeo este momento, pero ambos lo habían imaginado, de una forma u de otra. El deseo estaba ahí. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, se entendían, aunque fuese la primera vez que tomaron contacto. La primera vez que se conocían de la forma más hermosa que podían hacer.<br>Felicity quedó arriba de Oliver y acaricio su cuerpo. Acaricio cada cicatriz de este. Suavemente. Podía sentir en ellas todo el sufrimiento por el que tuvo que pasar. Oliver la miraba, no podía creer que la tenía ahí. Era suya y era preciosa. La amaba y estaba dispuesto hacerla sentir amada, porque ella merecía sentirlo. Ella tenía razón, no hacía nada, por eso esa noche quería que fuera única y especial. Quería que ella sintiera lo especial que es. Y se dejo amar.  
>—Son tan hermosas y a la vez tan dolorosas – dijo mirándolo, refiriéndose a sus cicatrices.<br>—No son hermosas – él se incorporó, agarrándola de la cara  
>—Lo son… porque te recuerdan que estás vivo y te recuerdan quien eres. – se acercó a él, rozando su nariz con la de ella, sintiendo su respiración, antes de besarlo y hacer que se vuelva a tumbar en la cama.<br>— ¿Estás segura de esto? – Oliver no pudo evitar preguntar, ya que podía sentir su cuerpo tembloroso arriba del suyo  
>—Sí… creo… si… - lo miró<br>—No quiero hacer nada que no quieras – acaricio su cara con dulzura  
>—No es que no quiera… quiero… claro que quiero… es solo que… - dijo sentándose a su lado – Hace tiempo que no... – Felicity no podía mirarlo, se sentía avergonzada por eso – No tengo mucha experiencia en chicos…. Ya que solo he tenía un novio y… no quiero decepcionarte… ya que tu…<br>—Hey… - acaricio su cara – Tu nunca podrías decepcionarme. Voy a cuidarte. No voy a forzarte. No me importa con cuantos hayas estado, ni la experiencia que tengas, solo quiero estar contigo.  
>—Yo también quiero estar contigo… - lo mira tímida<br>— ¿Segura? – ella asintió y la besó.  
>Oliver recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, conociendo el más mínimo detalle de este. Ella hizo lo mismo, y ahora si podía decir, que era la única persona en el mundo que más lo conocía, en todos los sentidos. Y se alegraba de que así fuese. Felicity estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, y Oliver lo notaba.<br>—Te amo – le susurraba a los labios, intentando calmar sus adorables nervios.  
>Y finalmente hicieron el amor. Finalmente se convirtieron en uno.<br>—Oliver… - dijo Felicity, acurrucada en su pecho desnudo. Ambos estaban envueltos en sus sabanas azules. – Gracias.  
>— ¿Por qué? – preguntó mirándola con sus profundos ojos azules.<br>—Porque por una vez en mucho tiempo me sentí alguien, alguien especial y eso no lo consigue cualquiera  
>—Eres especial – dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo rubio con delicadeza. Felicity sonrió como hacía tiempo que no hacía.<br>—Fue increíble… - se ruborizó al decir estas palabras, a pesar de que acaban de hacer el amor y ambos estaban desnudos y abrazados, Felicity no podía evitar ruborizarse por ese momento, era algo que no podía controla.  
>Oliver la besó de nuevo. Ninguno sabia cuanto tiempo iban a durar así, solo querían disfrutar el uno del otro. Ya hablarían más tarde, quizá al día siguiente… ahora solo querían amarse.<p> 


End file.
